justice_league_actionfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle for the Bottled City
"Battle for the Bottled City" is the twenty-fourth episode of Justice League Action. Summary As Superman is shrunken down as part of a plan to restore Kandor, the evil Brainiac turns up to reclaim the bottled city, and the Justice League have to protect it - and Superman who is inside. Featuring Story Near the North Pole, a tank-like vehicle approaches under the ice with only a periscope showing above. Inside, Brainiac views the Fortress of Solitude as his objective and says that it contains something that he covets. He then sees the door of the Fortress open and what appears to be Superman fly out and into the sky. A rapidly whirling object emerges from the ice (it's called B-3 and looks like a woodlouse with tentacles) and intercepts the flying figure, cutting it in half with a tentacle. As Brainiac's tank flys up out of the ice to view the corpse, the Superman figure is revealed to be an android guard. Inside the Fortress, Superman, Atom and Cyborg approach the bottle containing the shrunken Kryptonian city of Kandor and its people. Atom asserts that it should be possible to restore it to full size by using his White Dwarf tech. As a preliminary, however, he needs to shrink Superman so that he can go inside to collect samples of material for tests. Because Superman won't have any powers in Kandor he is fitted with a jet pack just before Atom presses a button on a machine, causing Superman to reduce down to tiny size. The latter flys down into the open bottle before Atom reseals it. Inside Kandor, Superman lands and meets Chancellor Al-On with the Kandorians. Brainiac, accompanied by the tentacled machine, carries the top half of the android and uses it to gain retinal scan access to the Fortress door. More Superman androids bar the way but are destroyed in a battle with Brainiac's machine. Brainiac shoots his way into the room that contains the bottled city and demands that it be handed over. Cyborg attempts to bluff by claiming it's a different city, but Brainiac just disables him with an electrical bomb, shoots Atom who vanishes and takes possession of the bottle. Superman, from inside, can see Brainiac holding the bottle and takes off again with his jet-pack to try to return and deal with the villain. Not seeing Superman anywhere, Brainiac returns to his tank. Paralysed Cyborg despairs but Atom then reappears having shrunk to avoid the ray blast. Cyborg is unable to assist in regaining the bottle, but Atom gets an idea while viewing a disabled android guard. As Brainiac flees in his tank and daydreams about completing his shrunken city collection, he detects what appears to be Superman approaching behind. When the turret is suddenly ripped off he can see he is opposed by Atom who is controlling the body of an android from where its head had been. Android-Atom wrecks the tank causing Brainiac to make off on foot with the bottle while his tentacled machine becomes involved in lengthy struggle with Atom. When the latter throws the machine, it hits Brainiac who drops the bottle and that gives Atom the chance to remove the stopper thus releasing Superman. Though still small in size, Superman regains his powers, disables the tentacled machine, knocks Brainiac into a stupor and puts the plug back in the bottle. Cyborg finally arrives but has missed all the action. Notes * Gallery Category:Episodes